the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 610
In NeS1 Post 610 Gebohq the Writer points out a discrepancy between posts as Semievil333 the Writer, Otter the Writer and Krig the Writer all jumped out of the window in NeS1 Post 606 but they were back in the Massassi Temple Offices in NeS1 Post 608. He also notices how his clothes had changed from NeS1 Post 607 to NeS1 Post 608. MaybeChild the Writer points out that her "goddess" allowed this to happen but didn't erase Gebohq the Writer's memory of the alterations. MaybeChild the Writer whips out a quantum physics book to explain that there are innumerable alternate realities. We are then shown the "Writer Gods" where the God of Gebohq doesn't want Goddess of MaybeChild to bore the Readers with physics. Going to another reality there is Semievil the Writer getting confused with personal messages from the Writer Gods and Otter the Writer is worried that the camera won't stop zooming out. It eventually does come to a screeching halt after zooming out of the Multiverse before flying back in. The NeS Heroes are shown a swirling rainbow, which Gebohq identifies as a Plot-Hole. They're then swallowed by it and returned to their position, frozen in place because of a system crash in Video Game Land. The male Writers have adjusted to their new attire because the women seem to like it and Krig the Writer tries to chat up the interns. Post *In the writers' offices...* Geb: Waaait a minute. Didn't you guys *points to Sem, Krig and Otter* jump out the window and escape? But you're here now, dressed as I am. And I'm not quite looking like PrincePrince (musician) article, Wikipedia., StingSting (musician) article, Wikipedia., or Boy GeorgeBoy George article, Wikipedia., but something out of The Scarlet PipernickelThe Scarlet Pimpernel (musical) article, Wikipedia.. Maybe: The godess that supported me changed that. Guess she forgot to erase your memory. Krig: Krig's head hurts. Maybe: Well, you see, our universe as we know it is actually only one in an innumerable other ones, each different because of a certain event that has, is, or will happen in the universe. *pulls out a quantum physics book* This stuff is pretty interesting. *Meanwhile, in the offices of the "gods"...* Geb's god: No no, don't bore the audience with quantum physics. Maybe's godess: I can do whatever I want thank-you-very-much. Geb's god: Suit yourself. But my part stays. *The camera pans back, zooming away from the gods, through the stars, and enlarges to become people who still look vaguely familiar to the writers.* Sem's equivilant: We weren't ever suppose to have personal messages with the gods. Now it's going to get confusing. Otter's equivilant: It hasn't already? Sem's equivilant: Uh-oh, the camera doesn't know when to stop now... *The camera continues to zoom backwards, showing quicker and quicker the world, teh universe, blackness, the writers, the world, etc. The sound of tires squeling to a stop is made as the camera finally stops with a shot of the world. The camera zooms back in in a flash of colors, and we now see our heroes. Spinning in all its magnificance before them is a mystical swirl.* Losien: Oh wonderful, the "great" writers have screwed up again. Sem: PLOT HOLE!!!! *Everyone braces themselves as the mystical swirl embraces them. Somehow now, the events beforehand seem perfectly logical and continuous.* Ante: So where were we? Otter: Frozen in place? Ante: Oh right. *Our heroes now promptly paralyze, due to the use of the GamesharkGameshark article, Wikipedia..* *In the writer's offices, the male writers have now seemed to have grown a knack for the clothing, especially since the nearby women seemed to like them for being "cultured and sophisticated". Krig licks his hand and wipes his hair back as he follows one of the nearby...er..."interns".* ........Wha-? Oh yeah... What's going to happen to our heroes now? Er...blah blah blah, yakkity-smakkity, tune in next time...er..and stuff. Can I take my break now Notes Britt's Commentary "The "Writer Gods" are likely supposed to be the 'real world writers' who are actually writing for the Writers and the Characters by extenstion through the Writers. This may tie loosely to the Real World Realm." ~ Britt the Writer References External References '''' Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post